


Required Relief

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some nights the Neville just needs a break from being in command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Required Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's November 2009 challenge.
> 
> **Warnings** : BDSM.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Clamps
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan and Eeyore9990 for their assistance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Required Relief

~

“Luna?” Neville whispered as he crept into the room. 

“Over here!” 

Relieved, Neville walked forward and found Luna surrounded by books, a Kneazle on her lap. As he watched, they disappeared until she was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor. “It’s your turn?” she asked. 

“Yep, I’m your relief.” He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. “Did you get some studying done?” 

“Yes.” She smiled. “The room gives me good books to read. It’s not as if we can do any real studying anymore, after all.” 

Neville sighed. “True. You should probably get back to Ravenclaw now, though. It wouldn’t do to have them discover that you’re gone.” 

She nodded. “I know. Be careful, all right? I think there’s a Nargle infestation in here.” 

“I’ll be careful,” Neville said, smiling. Luna never changed, bless her.

After she left, Neville waited for a few minutes. It wasn’t unusual for other students to seek refuge in the Room of Requirement after a particularly bad detention with the Carrows. When no one else arrived, however, Neville exhaled. It looked like he was on his own, which was exactly what he’d hoped for.

Closing his eyes, Neville concentrated hard, being very clear in his mind about what he wanted, what he _needed_. The first few times he’d tried this, he’d been too vague and, while the results had been okay, he’d not got everything he wanted from the experience. 

He could feel the room settling around him, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled. It was perfect. 

There was a bed of course, a large one, covered in red and gold fabric. Next to it was a wooden kneeler, and laid out on the bed were the implements for the evening. Neville’s breath hitched when he saw the plug, the clamps, and the flogger. Hands shaking, he got undressed, placing his robes and the rest of his clothes over a chair before walking over to the bed and perching on the edge. He reached for the lubricant, staring down at the vial for a long moment.

This was always the part that was hardest. If anyone came in and saw him like this--

He pushed that thought aside and, widening his legs, lay on his back and started to stretch himself. First one slick finger, then two, and still he continued, knowing that the plug needed a bit more preparation. He moaned and something caught his eye. He paused, blushing when he realised what it was. 

The room had strategically placed a mirror so that he could see what he looked like as he stretched himself. Neville had to admit that the flushed, clearly aroused man looking back at him was far from the scared boy he remembered being. Not that he had much opportunity to be afraid lately. This year, everyone was looking to him for guidance, and he owed it to them to be strong. 

_But what about when I need to be taken care of?_

Neville shook himself, snapping back to the present. That’s what this was for, wasn’t it? He was hard, his prick bouncing against his stomach, and as he inserted the plug and moved onto the kneeler, his breathing settled, calm washing over him. He was in someone else’s hands now.

The door opened and as footsteps approached, Neville kept his head bent, his hands clasped behind his back, and his thighs slightly apart to display the plug stretching his hole. It was all he could do not to shiver as the person walked up to him.

“Very good.” Neville felt a hand settle on his head, fingers fondling his hair. “You’re already here, ready and waiting for me, hm? I shall have to reward you.” 

Neville swallowed hard, knowing not to move as he was circled. He stared down at polished dragonhide boots as they paused in front of him. 

“Such a pretty picture you make.” The words were soft, yet Neville knew they would not stay that way. “But you’ve been disobedient this week, haven’t you?” _His_ tone hardened. “Even though you don’t agree with your professors, they are your professors. You’ve been trying to thwart them again, haven’t you?” 

Neville didn’t respond. None was expected, after all. 

“You’ve been bad, and you must be punished.” 

Closing his eyes, Neville waited for the first punishment. It wasn’t long in coming. 

_The flogger_ , he thought as it hit him. He arched into the stinging blows, gasping but otherwise not making a sound. The blows concentrated around his arse, each flick landing in a precise pattern. Just before the burning got too intense, it stopped, and Neville sighed as a cool hand was placed against his arse. The plug was turned, and Neville was unable to stop the moan that spilled from his throat. 

“Silence!” The hand slap stung more than hurt. “Time for the clamps.”

Biting his lip, Neville trembled as fingers pinched his nipples and attached the dragon-shaped clamps. The pain almost immediately gave way to a steady throb that only seemed to make him harder.

“You like that.” 

Neville knew better than to reply, plus, an answer really wasn’t required. Those tormenting fingers had now moved to his cock and were stroking up and down. “Yes, you definitely like that. We can’t have you coming too soon, though.”

The sudden constriction around the base of his prick wasn’t unexpected, yet Neville still closed his eyes. He truly wasn’t in control, his fate was in _His_ hands. This was perfect.

Just then, he could hear the door to the room open and close, and another set of footsteps could be heard approaching. Neville’s eyes popped open. _Oh, God--_

“Ah, you made it,” _He_ said. “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

Neville’s heart slowed once more. It wasn’t a member of the DA, it was someone else; someone He was expecting. 

“I made it. Looks as if I missed some of the fun, though.” The new voice was smooth, cultured, and Neville shivered. 

_He_ chuckled. “Oh, I think Neville likes you.”

Neville flushed. This hadn’t ever happened before, but Neville couldn’t say it was unwelcome. Perhaps they would both-- His train of thought was interrupted. 

“Get up and kneel on the bed.” 

Neville stood, taking a second to get his balance before moving towards the bed. The plug made walking difficult, and he could only imagine the picture he made. 

When he was finally on all fours, his head hanging down, Neville heard the others moving, and when hands came down to part his arse cheeks and fondle the plug, he whimpered. 

“Did I tell you to make noise?” _He_ asked. “I think we need to teach you some discipline by shutting you up.” 

For a second, Neville wondered what that meant, until the prick nudging at his mouth made the answer clear. Neville automatically opened his mouth, and the cock slid in. Neville almost choked as it was shoved deep. 

“That should keep you busy,” _He_ said, his voice coming from behind Neville. 

He twisted the plug, making Neville moan around the prick in his mouth. 

Neville breathed through his nose as his mouth was thoroughly fucked. He was so focussed on relaxing his throat that it took him a second to realise that the plug was gone and was being replaced by-- Neville groaned.

They set a brutal pace; Neville was rocked back and forth by the force of their thrusts, and there was nothing he could do but relax and accept it, accept that things were beyond his hands, outside of his control. 

“This...is...brilliant,” the owner of the cock in Neville’s mouth panted, speeding up. 

“It is. Told you he was good,” _He_ gasped. “Next time maybe we can both take him back here. I bet that would feel fantastic.” 

At the thought of the two of them in his hole, Neville’s hands fisted in the sheets. If his cock hadn’t been restrained, he would have come, as it was his arse muscles spasmed, and _He_ clasped Neville’s hips and shoved deep, spurting inside him. 

The other was still pumping in his mouth, but the vibration of Neville’s moans finally became too much and he, too, came spilling down Neville’s throat. With a sigh, he pulled out. 

“Do you want to come?” _He_ asked, reaching around to tug hard on the nipple clamps. 

“Please, please, please,” Neville was gasping now that his mouth wasn’t full and he could speak. 

“Come, then. We’ve got you.” 

The cockring was released at the same time as the clamps were, and it felt as if all the blood in Neville’s body immediately flowed to those three places. Arching his back and screaming, Neville came hard, the bright lights giving way to soothing darkness and, for a moment, peace as pleasure overwhelmed him.

~

When he woke, Neville was alone, sore, and satisfied. Sitting up, he smiled when he saw the vial of pain-relieving potion on the bedside table. “Thank you,” he said before downing it, his words echoing in the empty room. Immediately, his aches faded although his skin remained bruised. _Just the way I like it._

Glancing at his watch, he realised he had very little time, so he Summoned his clothes and put them on. It was just in time, as, when he buttoned the last button on his robes, the door opened.

“Hey, Nev.” 

Neville smiled. “Hey, Ginny.” 

She approached, looking around. “I guess we can tell what _you_ like to do in here, hm?” she said. 

The room looked like a standard bedroom now, none of the erotic paraphernalia remaining. Neville blushed. “I like to rest. I guess I’m boring.” 

She patted his shoulder. “You’re not. So, I’m your relief. You go on back to the dorms, and I’ll keep the room safe and open for us.” 

Neville yawned. “Thanks, Ginny. Are you sure you don’t want company, though?” 

Ginny shook her head, and, to his surprise, blushed. “Oh no. If I need company, the room can provide it.” 

From the corner of his eye, Neville would have sworn he saw a figure solidify out of shadow, the soft light in the room glinting off his...glasses? Neville smiled. “Of course. Well, have a good night, Gin. I think Seamus is supposed to relieve you.”

She shrugged. “I told him I’d take a double shift, actually.”

Neville nodded, recognising the look in Ginny’s eyes. Apparently he wasn’t the only one the room provided for. “Goodnight, then,” he said, turning away.

Her soft voice drifted after him. “Oh, it will be.”

~


End file.
